The Necklace
by Ks-Starshine
Summary: Completed! Sarah was just a lonely girl who loved her books and TV, until one day when a twist of fate brings her face first with Johnny and co. The first of a series. Hope you enjoy! Please R & R!
1. How it All Began

A/N: Ok, this is the first of a series of stories I started writing a LONG time ago. I tried to tweak it a little since my writing has improved over the years, but I welcome and appreciate any tips or ideas you may have to help my stories and writing in general improve! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Quest. I do however claim sole ownership of the character Sarah, so there!

**How it all began…**

By: Ks-Starshine

Sarah Wilkins was awake a whole half-hour before her alarm was set to go off. Anyone watching her would have thought she was running late for school as she was frantically hurrying around getting ready for the day. However, that was not the case, since this was in fact a Saturday. One last glance in the mirror told Sarah she was as ready as she ever would be. Her mousy-brown hair was pulled back with a clip, but still managed to remain a giant curly frizz-ball. She had applied a modicum of make-up, preferring the natural look. Sarah had thrown on a white tank top and a peach blouse with khaki shorts and sneakers. She would be the first to admit she was no trendsetter, but she didn't care. Her philosophy was 'Be yourself, nobody else will.'

With a flip of her hair, she grabbed her empty book bag and ran downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning Mom!" she chirped as she poured a glass of orange juice. Her mother looked up from the paper.

"I'm surprised to see you up this early on a weekend. What's the occasion?" asked Mrs. Wilkins.

Sarah rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Mom, don't you remember! Today is Ye Olde Book Shoppe's yearly mega-sale! Everything is like 50-75 off!" Sarah squealed, trying to figure out how many books she could cram into her backpack.

"Oh, of course," mumbled her mother as she sipped her coffee. "Will you be gone long?"

"I'll be home in time for dinner. After the sale, I thought I'd head over to the park," replied Sarah as she drank the last of her juice.

"That's fine," replied Mrs. Wilkins. "Your father and I thought we could all go out to eat tonight."

Sarah smiled. "Sounds good to me. Just don't let Mike and Sam pick the restaurant this time. For once it would be nice to eat something besides barbecue." A giggle escaped her lips. She loved barbecue, but her two brothers were absolutely addicted to it.

Her mom winked at her. "You've got a deal. Have fun!"

"Thanks, Mom, I will!" With that, Sarah grabbed her backpack and began walking to the bookstore. They only lived a few miles away from the store, so she had decided to walk. In just a few more months she would turn 16. Then she could drive there, or even to the book superstore that had just been erected in the next town. Until then, her feet would have to do, she thought as she gazed around the familiar streets. She had lived in the Parker, Kansas her whole life. It was a small rural town where nothing exciting ever happened, but it was home. She sauntered down the dirt road toward town, passing the wheat and cornfields, letting her mind wander.

Sarah waited all year for this sale. She didn't really have any friends at school or anything, so she found her best friends in books and TV. When classmates ignored her, a favorite TV show or book was always to be found. She liked to try to place herself in the stories. As a part of the cast of familiar characters, she went on terrific adventures through time, traveled across oceans, crossed prehistoric prairies and so much more. The options were endless!

A car horn snapped her out of her reverie and made her realize she had reached the edge of town. With a smile, she dashed the rest of the way to the bookstore.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

She was exhausted from fighting through the crowds all day in the bookstore. She had spent hours looking through the books and making her selections, finally satisfied with a full back pack, she fought her way back out the door and had dragged herself to the park where she relaxed for a bit on an empty bench. "Whew! I think that crowd gets tougher every year," she muttered to herself.

"Were you at the book sale?" a voice asked.

Sarah jumped a little and looked to her right where an elderly woman had just sat down next to her. Blushing a little from her reaction, Sarah gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Forgive me for interrupting your thoughts, dear," the old woman replied. "I couldn't help but overhear your comment about the crowds. I saw how busy they were earlier, so I assumed you were referring to that. I hope I didn't startle you."

"No, I guess I just didn't hear you come over. My name is Sarah. I don't think I've seen you around town before. Are you new around here?"

"You can call me Rose," chuckled the woman. "I'm just passing through. But come now, you go off and play with your friends. You don't want to sit around here talking to an old bat like me."

"No, that's okay. I don't really have any plans. I was just going to go for a walk in the park. Would you like to join me?" Sarah offered.

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a bit, just enjoying the warmth of the summer day. Rose was the first to speak. "You're a bit of a loner aren't you, child," she said more as a statement than as a question. Sarah gave her a questioning look, wondering how she had known. Rose gave her a big smile. "I used to be that way too. Sometimes I think the best friends I ever had were my books."

Sarah gave her a broad grin. " I feel the same way. Books and TV are always there to give me a little escape."

"I thought you might feel that way," replied Rose. She stopped and turned to face Sarah. "I'd like to give you something. It was given to me years ago. I've been waiting to find to right person to pass it on." Rose reached up and removed a necklace she had been wearing. It was nothing special, just an old chain with three pennies hanging from it. Each penny had a different shape punched out of it: a heart, a star and lastly, two footprints. Rose gently placed it around Sarah's neck. Before Sarah could say anything, Rose began to explain. "You see, the heart represents love, the love you have for others and that they have for you. The star represents your dreams and wishes, things you should never forget. The footprints represent faith, cause you've got to have faith to make it through."

"Through what?" Sarah asked.

"Life, child."

"But why are you giving this to me?" Sarah asked, still confused. "We only just met an hour ago."

"I see something in you. It reminds me of me." Rose laughed a little. "Well, I'll see you later, I need to be on my way. You take care of yourself." Then she turned and walked back the direction they had just come, leaving a still very confused Sarah behind her.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

After her brief encounter with Rose, Sarah had continued her stroll. However, this time she retrieved a book from her bag as a companion, reading as she walked the familiar paths. As she finished one chapter, she thought again, as she had so many times, how wonderful it would be to meet her all her favorite characters from her books and TV, she wished it were possible.

As she turned the page, a flash of bright light nearly blinded her. It only lasted a second. 'What was that she thought as she began walking again, not even noticing the sounds of the park had vanished. It only took two more steps for her to realize she was no longer in the park though, for that was when she ran straight into a wall. Slightly dazed, she rubbed her head and looked around. She seemed to be in a weight room of sorts. 'Where am I?' she thought. 'When did I get inside? I've really got to stop reading while I walk. Did I walk into someone's house?'

She stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, she saw a long hallway filled with similar doors. Still baffled as to how she got here, her attention was drawn to the door across the hall, which had started to open. Sarah prepared herself to give apologies to the houses owner for intruding, but there was no way to prepare herself for who was on the other side of the door.

"Jesse Bannon?" whispered Sarah. 'But she's just a character on TV! What in the world is going on here!'

v v v v v v v v v v v v

So what do you think so far? Are you confused? Not to worry, explanations of just what happened are coming up in the next few chapters or so. Don't forget to review! I always value input, good or bad. That's how I improve!


	2. A Strange Intruder

A/N: Yay! People like my story, very few people at the moment it seems, but who am I to be choosy! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: Ditto to my previous disclaimer. I own nothing … sigh

Previously

"Jesse Bannon?" whispered Sarah. 'But she's just a character on TV! What in the world is going on here!'

Chapter 2: A Strange Intruder

By: Ks-Starshine

Sarah was rooted to the floor as she stared dumbstruck at the redhead across the hall. Needless to say, Jesse Bannon was equally surprised to find a strange girl emerge from her fathers weight room.

"Hey, who are you? What do you think you're doing in there?" Jesse shouted as she advanced forward.

Quickly snapping out of her shock, Sarah quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. Leaning against the door, she could feel Jesse shaking the knob and pounding on the door. 'What just happened?' Sarah thought as she tried to tune out Jesse hollering through the door. 'I must be dreaming. There is no way that is Jesse. I know! I must have fallen asleep watching Johnny Quest. That's why I'm having this weird dream. That must be it. Although I don't remember falling asleep.' Deep in thought trying to rationalize her current predicament, Sarah hadn't even noticed how quiet it had suddenly gotten on the other side of the door.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Jonny had just about decided to go upstairs and investigate what Jesse could possibly be doing to make so much noise when it came to an abrupt halt. Shrugging, he turned back to his algebra homework. Before he was able to get through one problem, though, he heard frantic footsteps approaching. It wasn't long before Jesse burst into the room.

"Jesse, are you alright?"

"Where's Dad?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"He's working with my dad on something. What's wrong?" he asked again, more urgently this time. Jess wasn't easily shaken, it was clear something was not right.

"Some girl locked herself in Dad's exercise room. I tried to get in, but . . ."

"Is she still in there?" interrupted Jonny. He was now on his feet and heading back in the direction from which Jesse had just come.

"I think so," replied Jesse.

"I'm heading up there so she doesn't give us the slip. You go get Dad and Race," ordered Jonny.

"Gee, now why didn't I think of that master plan," smirked Jesse, rolling her eyes as she ran off.

Jonny hadn't heard her sarcastic remark. He was already halfway to the small room he assumed still housed the intruder. 'The door is still locked. At least I know she's still in there.' A wry grin grew on his face. Of all rooms for her to end up in…the exercise room had no windows anyone could possibly fit through and only one door. 'She has nowhere to run,' he thought as he saw everyone running toward him, Race jangling a set of master keys.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Meanwhile, Sarah had almost completely convinced herself this was a dream, a boring one at the moment. Once she was sure it was a dream, she kept waiting for something to happen. When it didn't, she sat down on some equipment and picked up her book again. "Even in my dreams nothing exciting happens," she sighed to herself.

Caught up in her book, she hadn't heard the footsteps approach the door, but even she couldn't miss the door swinging open. "Of course," she mused. "Just when the book gets good, I start dreaming up a little action." Without moving, she watched as Race led the pack into the room. They all stood ready as if they thought she might attack any given minute. Sarah placed her book in her bag and then just leaned back.

Silence filled the room as both parties expected the other to make the first move. Finally, beginning to lose interest, Sarah let out a loud sigh, "Well if you're all just going to stand there, I might as well get back to my book!" She made a reach for her backpack.

"I think we'd all feel a little better if you kept your hands off the bag," said Race.

Giving him a quizzical look, she returned to her previous position. "This has got to be the most boring dream I've ever had," she mumbled.

The Quests and Bannons relaxed a little, showing confusion in their faces. "What?" Jonny blurted out.

"I mean come on," Sarah said, exasperated. "You're Jonny Quest for crying out loud! When am I going to see some adventure?"

Jonny blushed slightly, not knowing how to take that. Now it was his turn to be the center of attention. "Do you know this girl, son?" asked Dr. Quest. Unable to place her face, Johnny just shook his head.

Shifting attention back to Sarah, Race asked, "What's in your bag?"

"Only some books I picked up earlier." Sarah responded with a shrug.

"You won't mind if I check it out then," he stated as he came towards her and seized her book bag.

"She's telling the truth," he said, looking slightly puzzled.

"Well, perhaps now that we have ruled out any immediate danger, we can all go to more comfortable surroundings to continue this conversation," suggested Dr. Quest.

"Is anything exciting ever going to happen here?" Sarah whined.

Giving her an incredulous glance, Race grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a standing position. "You should be glad we haven't called the police yet."

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Sarah yelped, trying to twist her wrist from his grasp. Suddenly she froze. 'I thought nothing hurt you in dreams.' Her eyes became wide with renewed shock as she looked at the people surrounding her in the room. "This…This isn't a dream, is it?" she stuttered as she allowed herself to be dragged down the hallway.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

"So who are you?"

Sarah blinked at the bluntness of Johnny's question. "I . . . um . . . my name is Sarah. Sarah Wilkins." She immediately clammed up again, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, Sarah," Hadji calmly began, "what are you doing here? You obviously pose no threat to any of us. Why did you break in?"

"I didn't break in!" asserted Sarah quickly. "At least I don't think I did. To be quite honest, I don't remember how I even got here."

"What is the last thing you do remember?" Dr. Quest asked gently.

Brows furrowed as Sarah tried to think. "I was at the park. I went on a walk with this strange old woman. She left and then I pulled out a book to read and next thing I knew, I was in that weight room."

"That's it? Nothing else happened?" Dr. Quest encouragingly asked.

"No, at least not that I can remember. I might have zoned out for a bit while I was reading, but I think I would have noticed if . . . ," suddenly her eye's widened.

Flashback

_As she finished one chapter, she thought again, as she had so many times, how wonderful it would be to meet her all her favorite characters from her books and TV, she wished it were possible. _

_As she turned the page, a flash of bright light nearly blinded her_.

"I almost forgot! She gave me this necklace. Just before I popped up here, there was this bright light. I thought it was the glare from something, but now that I think of it, it seemed to come from this necklace." Sarah quickly removed the article of jewelry as though it had been contaminated.

Jonny gave her a blank stare. "You're kidding, right?"

'I liked you a lot better on TV' Sarah smugly thought.

"It looks ordinary enough," commented Dr. Quest as he held up the necklace. "Can you remember anything else that happened before the flash of light?"

Sarah blushed a bit. "Well, I had just been wishing it was possible to meet my favorite characters from TV and books." Sarah gave an embarrassed smile. 'Nice job! Now they're only going to think you're ¾ total freak.'

"That's it?" replied the scientist.

Sarah mentally slapped her forehead. 'Of course they don't get it. How would they know this is a TV show.' After collecting her thoughts and figuring out how to phrase it, she began to explain. "Well, the thing is, where I'm from, this is a TV show. It's actually pretty good, one of my favorites." Receiving only confused looks, she continued. "You see, that's what I meant in the other room when I was talking about action. This is an action/adventure show. All of you are the stars. I know this is hard to believe and you probably all think I'm insane, but I swear it's true!" Sarah looked at each of them trying to sense a hint of acceptance.

"I believe you."

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Well, that's it for now! Who believes her? Can you guess? You might be surprised. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R! I can't improve if you don't tell me how! Until the next chapter!


	3. You Get What You Wish

A/N: It has come to my attention that I have been misspelling Jonny's name. I will try to edit the misspellings and it will be spelled correctly (I hope) in all future chapters. I also have to take the time to thank my best reviewer (and possibly only reviewer of this story at this point):

Palin1- Thank you so much for writing such wonderful reviews! Sorry to keep you waiting, I'll try to post stories as soon as possible. Good guesses at who believed, Unfortunately as you'll soon read, you were wrong on all of them. Hope you still like it! I'm happy you feel I'm staying in character. I was worried about that since I lost my original copy of the story and I haven't watched the show in probably 6 or 7 years! So if I get OOC in the future, please help correct me! (-) For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Previously

"_I know this is hard to believe and you probably all think I'm insane, but I swear it's true!" Sarah looked at each of them trying to sense a hint of acceptance._

"_I believe you."_

Chapter 3: You get what you Wish

By: Ks-Starshine

"I believe you," Race repeated as all heads turned to look at him.

"Thank you," Sarah nearly whispered, letting out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding.

"Wait a minute, you believe her?" Jesse questioned, still unbelieving.

"Yeah, Race," Jonny agreed. "You never believe anything without some sort of real proof, and even then…."

Race gave his head a withered shake. "I know, I know, but I already got my proof. I just didn't know it until I heard her explanation." He looked up and caught a room full of confused faces. "Well now, when I was searching through your bag, I couldn't help but notice the books. One cover caught my eye. It had a picture of Jonny drawn on the front. It said 'The Real adventures of Jonny Quest, based on the hit TV show.'"

A light bulb went on in Sarah's head as she recalled the book. She promptly dug through her bag and fished it out. She had forgotten about the book. Without saying anything, she got up and handed the book to Race. He looked at the cover with the same puzzled expression he wore when he first spied it.

Race continued. "I was going to dismiss it, until I saw the rest of the title, "Other Space." I could tell by the rest of the picture what it was about. Remember when Diana had that cockamamie idea and ended up opening a portal into another dimension? That whole operation was covered up. Nobody knew about that but those who were there. Yet it seems this book tells the whole story." He let out a slight chuckle, "Look here, it even knew the good professor was an old flame of mine."

"Quite fascinating," commented Dr. Quest as he took the book from Race and began to inspect it.

"Okay, let's just say you are from some other dimension," Jonny said with a sigh. "I still don't understand how you got here!"

"That's where I'm as lost as you are," replied Sarah. "I can only guess it had something to do with that old woman and her necklace. I mean it's not like this is something that happens to me everyday you know."

"Perhaps we could run some tests on the necklace in your laboratory, Dr. Quest," suggested Hadji.

"Would you mind if we borrowed this for awhile, Sarah?" Dr. Quest asked.

"Knock yourself out," she muttered sinking into her chair. "The sooner you figure out how I got here the sooner I can get back home."

"I thought this was where you always wished you could be," Jonny said with a smirk.

"That was before I met you in person," Sarah rebutted.

"Hey now, come on you two," Race called in between them.

"Well, it's too late to start anything now," Dr. Quest stated as he glanced at the clock. The sun had set during their conversation and twilight filled the sky. "Sarah, you're welcome to stay in one of our guest rooms."

"Thank you, I'd like that," Sarah smiled back, grateful for the offer. She hadn't thought of lodging. She had no money nor did she have anywhere else she could stay. Jesse showed her to one of the guest rooms and lent her some clothes to sleep in. Sarah was exhausted after the day's events. 'What will I do in the morning?' was her last thought before sleep claimed her.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

The next day flew by quickly. It seemed that as soon as Sarah woke up, the tests began. They scanned the necklace into Questworld along with several 3D scans of Sarah. Dr. Quest insisted that to discover what they needed to know, they had to collect and combine all available information. Sarah answered so many questions her head began to spin. Hadji assisted Dr. Quest throughout all the testing, adding suggestions here and there. Meanwhile, Race used some old connections of his to do a trace on Sarah. Surprisingly enough, there was a Sarah Wilkins in this dimension as well. If Race hadn't seen satellite pictures of the two girls taken at the same time, he would have sworn it was the same person.

The Quests and Bannons weren't the only one's snooping for information though. In an aircraft flying over South America, someone else was searching through Questworld.

"Julia, have you found the information yet?" demanded Surd.

"Not yet, but I think I may have found something else worth looking at." Julia showed him some of the information about Sarah and the necklace she had uncovered.

"You show me this! What do I care about an old necklace and a silly teenage girl?" he practically growled.

"If you had read what it says, you would have noticed that this girl is from another dimension. Apparently, according to what the Quests have discovered so far, this necklace somehow transported her to this dimension," Julia explained, trying not to shout at her boss, who once again ignored what was important.

"Hmmm…" thought Surd. 'I think we might have to pay a visit to this brat.' "Do we know where she is?"

"It looks like she's staying at Quest Manor." Julia said, rereading the documents.

"Set the course then," he commanded. "Perhaps that necklace is the answer to everything."

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Sarah sat in the kitchen staring at the glass of milk she held. She couldn't stop thinking about what Dr. Quest had told her earlier that evening.

Earlier

"Sarah, I'm sorry," Dr. Quest began. "We've gone over everything. We tried, but we just weren't able to find anything unusual about the necklace. However, the DNA you supplied us was rather remarkable."

"That is for sure," Hadji interjected. "We found multiple variations in your DNA indicative of a recent surge of energy. It is as though your entire being was recently filled with the amount of energy that could project a satellite into orbit."

"So what does that mean?" Sarah asked.

"Quite honestly, we don't know," answered the doctor. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Does this mean you couldn't figure out how to get me home?" she asked, searching each of their faces for the hope she still held.

"It means we'll keep trying," Hadji stated firmly with determination written on his face.

End Memory

Raising her eyes to gaze at the stars through the window she sighed, "I wish I were home right now." The lights suddenly clicked on, making Sarah jump, spilling some milk on herself. Looking behind her, she saw Jonny leaning on the doorframe trying poorly to hold back laughter. "Why did you sneak up on me?" she asked with a frown as she dabbed at the milk with a napkin.

"Why are you up at two in the morning?" he returned.

"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged. "I guess I miss my family. I don't even know . . . I mean . . . why did this happen? What even really happened?"

Johnny walked over to Sarah and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. Dad will figure it all out. In the mean time, you're here right? Well forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't this where you wished to be? Why don't you just enjoy yourself a little?" He gave her an encouraging grin.

Sarah smiled back. "I guess you're right. I've been looking at this all wrong. I guess if you look at it your way I'm kind of lucky! I always wished I had more adventure in my life."

"Hey, if you want, maybe we could go do something tomorrow," he offered. "I mean, you were cooped up in the house all day today."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Sarah placed her cup in the sink and went upstairs to bed. Her talk with Jonny had helped. She had finally sorted through her thoughts enough to get some sleep. 'Maybe he's not so bad after all.'

v v v v v v v v v v v v

"Hurry up, Sarah!" yelled Jesse. "We won't have any time at the beach if we don't get moving soon!"

Sarah did the finishing touches to her hair before meeting up with Jesse and Jonny outside. Dr. Quest had agreed to let them head to the beach for the day. He and Hadji were going to run some more tests on the necklace to see what they could discover. Sarah hopped on Hadji's bike, which he had graciously lent her for the day, and took off in pursuit of the other two, who had quickly taken off as soon as she was in sight.

They spent nearly an hour riding their bikes to the beach. The rest of the day, they messed around doing a variety of things. They took turns throwing the frisbee for awhile, until Sarah accidentally tossed it into the ocean.

"What did you do that for?" yelled Jonny.

"Me?" Sarah yelled back. "You were the one who was supposed to catch it!"

"Yeah, well next time warn me and I'll rent a boat," he scoffed.

After a picnic lunch and a very brief game of volleyball, ("Stop throwing all our stuff in the ocean, Sarah!" Johnny had teased good-naturedly.), they started getting ready for the long ride home. That was when they heard the helicopter.

Jesse heard the craft first. "Jonny, tell me that's not who I think it is."

Jonny looked over his shoulder. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, we better get out of here, and fast!"

The three of them began to pedal as fast as they could, but they could never hope to outrun the helicopter. Before long, it had caught up to the group and was slowly descending. Looking around the trio could find nowhere to hide, so they simply continued to pedal with all their strength.

A brief glance back gave Sarah a view at the gun they were pointing, aimed right at her. "Jonny!" was all she could utter before she felt a sudden pain in her right shoulder. She felt so weak. She remembered falling from her bike before everything went dark.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

So did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to post! It's so hard to type! Kansas is in the middle of record cold and I can barely feel my fingers! Oh well, I'm done with this much. Until next time!


	4. Abduction

A/N: Before we start, another round of applause for my best reviewer, Palin1! Thanks for the most recent review. I hope you don't feel that I'm rushing. I know I wasn't completely satisfied with the last chapter myself. I appreciate your criticism though. I also respect and encourage criticism, as it is the only way I know of to improve! Thanks again! Now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonny Quest so they tell me. We'll see about that…oh yes…we'll see.

Chapter 4: Abduction

By Ks-Starshine

Jonny heard a bike crash behind him. He came to an abrupt halt when he turned around to see Sarah lying motionless on the ground. Forgetting his bike, he ran to her side to protect her from the quickly approaching helicopter. Never taking his eyes off the craft, he reached for Sarah's wrist and felt for a pulse. 'Her pulse is still strong. What happened? I didn't hear any attack and from what I saw, there wasn't any blood. I guess I'll figure that all out after we get rid of these Bozos.'

Jesse had also come to Sarah's side by now. As she watched over the unconscious girl, Jonny got to his feet, ready to meet their attackers. "So Surd's still sending out his mindless drones to do the dirty work, huh?" he yelled.

"You don't actually think you can take us on, boy," called out one of the henchmen.

"I'm the one you want, aren't I? So come and get me!"

The men in the helicopter suddenly all turned around, facing into the cabin area. It was clear they were being instructed to do something by their body language. Slowly, the helicopter began to move away. "You're one lucky kid!" yelled one of the men. "Don't think you'll get away this easy next time."

Jonny pushed his confusion about the strange encounter to the back of his mind. He had more important things to do right then. "How is Sarah?" he asked turning to Jesse.

"I think she's okay. I found this nearby, though." Jesse held up a small dart with a tip made of a thin, sharp needle.

"We need to get her back fast," said Jonny. "Hurry, help me get her over to my bike. I think I can ride with the two of us on there together." Jesse helped him get situated on his bike with Sarah sitting behind him. If he leaned forward and held her arms with one hand, he found she would more or less stay on the seat and he was able to pedal. They weren't able to travel as fast as they had earlier, but having already traveled much of the distance, it didn't take them too long to reach Quest Manor.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Jonny burst into his fathers lab with Sarah in his arms and Jesse at his heels.

"What in the hell is going on?" demanded Race as he saw the two flustered teens place their unconscious companion on an empty table.

"Some of Surds men came at us from a helicopter," Jesse began, and then explained exactly what happened trying not to leave out any detail.

Dr. Quest looked at the dart she had found. "There was something in this. I'm afraid it looks like the dart was made to inject something. There is still a little left inside. I should be able to discover its composition shortly."

"Do you think she was poisoned Dad?" Jonny asked, thinking 'That could have been- no should have been- me. Why did they have to involve her?'

"I don't know anything yet. Hadji, could you bring me that vial please?" With that, Dr. Quest set to work.

Jonny and the others could do nothing more than wait.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Sarah's eyes fluttered open, causing her to squint at the bright lights above her. Everything looked blurry and it took great effort to keep her eyes open. She could tell she was laying flat on a hard surface. She couldn't see much around her, but faintly, she began to pick up the voices of her newest friends.

Jesse was the first to notice Sarah was awake. "Hey, check it out. She's waking up!" She went over to the table and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm okay. My body feels so heavy though, and everything's all blurry," she mumbled, trying and once again failing to sit up.

"Don't try to get up," Jonny said with concern.

Sarah shifted her gaze to Jonny. "Why can't I move?" she asked.

"It seems the dart you were shot with contained a powerful sedative," Dr. Quest answered. "I can only guess they were planning to sedate Jonny and Jesse then kidnap them. You, however, were a wild card. They must have decided they couldn't leave anyone behind as witnesses, so that is why you were also targeted."

"I don't get it," started Sarah. "Who attacked us?"

"That was definitely Surd's helicopter," Jesse said.

Still confused, Sarah continued, "Then answer this, why, after they shot me, didn't they get the two of you? I mean they had dart guns and a helicopter. All you had were bikes. Why did they back off?"

"I've been trying to figure that out myself," said Race. "It's not like Surd to just give up."

"Well, they acted like they were called away or something," Jesse suggested.

Race looked unconvinced. "I still don't buy it. He's up to something. You kids keep your eyes and ears open. And no more day trips until we figure this all out. You're not safe out there right now. No questions, no objections. I mean it."

Thinking about Surd, the last of Sarah's energy was sapped out of her and she once again fell asleep. Race helped move her back to her room where she would be more comfortable. Now that they all knew she would be okay, they were resting easier. As Sarah slept, Dr. Quest replaced her necklace around her neck, hoping it might help comfort her.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Sarah awoke when it was dark outside. Finding she could once again move her limbs, she quickly made use of them to take her to the bathroom. Although still slightly dizzy, she felt perfectly fine again. Walking back to her room, she noticed the weight around her neck and looked down to see the necklace. Holding it up in the dim light, she looked at the pennies again. 'One for love, one for wishes and one for faith.' she thought. 'I guess my wish already came true. I should have listened when Mom told me all those times to be careful what I wish for, I might just get it.' Then she remembered what Jonny had told her…

Well forgive me if I'm wrong, but isn't this where you wished to be? Why don't you just enjoy yourself a little?

'I need to remember that.' she told herself with a smile. 'I wonder what the other two pennies have in store for me?'

knock knock

Sarah's door opened a sliver. "Mind if I come in?" Jonny asked.

'Speak of the devil.' "Sure," Sarah said. With a broad smile, she welcomed Jonny in. "I wanted to thank you for earlier today. I heard you and Jesse helped get me back here safely."

Returning the smile, Johnny replied, "Forget about it. That's what friends are for."

"You think of me as your friend?" Sarah blushed.

"Well sure, I mean, don't you think of us as your friends?" he responded.

"Oh . . . yeah, of course! It's just that I never thought I'd hear Jonny Quest call me his friend is all. I'm just . . . boring old me." She averted her gaze to the carpet, unable to look him in the eye.

"Sarah," he said, catching her eyes with his, "believe me, after today, I think I can say with some degree of certainty, that you are not boring."

Sarah smiled at his response. Her heart fluttered, unable to believe all that had happened in the past few days.

"Well, I should head off to bed," Jonny said getting up. "I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were doing alright."

"Thanks again," said Sarah.

"Goodnight," he called as he quietly shut the door.

No sooner than the door clicked shut, did Sarah notice movement at her window. Her eye's grew wide as they took in the shadowy form of someone just outside. Letting out a shrill scream, she ran for the door. Anticipating her movements, the intruder quickly shattered the window and tackled her to the ground, knocking over a large sitting chair in the process, which then completely blocked off the door.

Hearing Sarah's scream and the noise that soon followed, Jonny ran back to her room, but due to the chair, was unable to open the door. "Sarah!" he shouted. "Sarah, what's going on? I can't open the door!"

Tears streamed down Sarah's face as she tried to yell back through the hand that covered her mouth. Her hands had now been tied behind her back and a gag was being stuffed in her mouth, making it nearly impossible to breathe. She was dragged to the window ledge where she was thrown over the shoulder of her attacker as he was hauled up to the roof on a rope with the help of some of his cohorts. Her mind raced with thoughts of where she could be going. What did they want with her? She was tossed into the cabin of a small helicopter-like craft that flew away from the Quest property soundlessly. Sarah watched as the manor grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Only when she could no longer see it did she turn her attention to the men who held her captive. One of them reached over to remove her gag.

"Guess you don't need this anymore," he laughed. "Nobody's going to hear you now!"

"Who are you?" she spat out.

She got no response. They all merely laughed and turned away. Nothing else was said as she flew off to who knows where.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Back at Quest Manor, Jonny had become increasingly anxious about the silence on the other side of Sarah's door. He continued yelling, hoping to get some response. He finally did.

"Jonny," Race shouted. "What in the hell are you doing making all this racket at this hour?"

"Something's wrong, Race. Something is very wrong."

v v v v v v v v v v v v

So what did you think? Is it still moving too fast? Do you like it? Hate it? R&R and tell me all about it!


	5. Explanations

A/N: Ok, I am SO sorry it took so long to update! The problem was that, not having the original copy of the story; I kind of messed up the ending of the last chapter in a big way. So I had two choices, re-write the chapter or re-write the story. Re-writing the chapter would unfortunately involve giving a few things away I don't wish to give away just yet, so I chose to re-write the rest of the story. The basic plot is the same; I just had to change some major points. Anyway, it took a little while to figure out how to save the story, but I think I pulled it off. So, here it is! Hope it doesn't suck!  
  
Chapter 5: Explanations  
By: Ks-Starshine  
  
Sarah narrowed her eyes, taking in all her surroundings, trying to see some form of escape. The small craft used for her kidnapping had boarded this much larger hovercraft a short while ago.  
  
The trip had been short, causing her to believe that they hadn't traveled far from the mansion. At first she had attempted to watch their route from a window, but noticing her ambition, the armed 'escorts' had forced her, at gunpoint, to lie down flat on the floor at their feet. With nothing but a view of the clouds and hairy legs, she put her mind to planning escape. However, no plan was made. As hard as she tried, she couldn't think of a single way to escape. She could only hope that upon reaching her destination, there would be an opportunity.  
  
She stood erect, looking straight ahead, not willing to let them see her fear. With her hands still tied behind her back, she was lead into a large room with a gun at her back. The room had many people around the perimeter working on panels with blinking lights and dials and monitors everywhere.  
  
'This must be the main control room,' she thought as she looked around. 'Why does it look so familiar?' As she continued trying to place the room, a figure to her left emerged, bringing it all into clear focus.  
  
"This is the girl, then?" Surd asked her captures.  
  
"Yeah, we got her at the mansion, just followed the signal like you said," one of them answered.  
  
"Excellent," hissed Surd as he drew closer.  
  
Sarah glared at him with malice. "What do you want with me? And what signal is he talking about?"  
  
"Oh yes, do let me explain," Surd began. "It was one of my more ingenious ideas if I do say so. You see, after I found out about you and your necklace in Questworld, I just had to meet you in person. So I sent my men after you, giving them a specially made tranquilizer, one of my personal creations. Didn't you wonder why they didn't apprehend you at the beach?" Sarah's eye's narrowed, as she remained silent. "You see, the unique attribute of my tranquilizer is that when it comes in contact with copper, it is able to transmit a signal. The signal is weak, but it worked well enough for my purposes. Since it did not react at the beach, my men knew the necklace was not on you at the time. I wanted you and the necklace. So they waited near the manor, knowing you would return. They waited until their transponders picked up the signal. They were able to trace it directly to your room, as easy as taking candy from a baby."  
  
Sarah could hear the evil smirk in his voice even if it wasn't visible on his face. "Fine," she spit out. "But you failed to tell me why I'm here!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he asked.  
  
Sarah gave him a look of utter confusion.  
  
"You're not from around here." He paused, waiting for a reaction. Smirking in his mind at her sudden stiffness, he continued. "I want to know how you came here. I wish to travel through dimensions as you have done. Perhaps in another dimension I would need not be captive in this lifeless body anymore."  
  
Hiding her amusement at his choice of the word 'wish,' she countered. "Well you're just out of luck, because even I don't know what really happened."  
  
"We'll see about that. Take her to one of the holding rooms. I'll deal with her later." Surd turned around and left as Sarah was once again forced to walk the narrow halls.  
  
This time she was lead to a small room that looked more like a closet. The high metal walls had no windows. . . no hope for escape. Sinking to the floor, Sarah hugged herself, seeking some form of comfort.  
  
"I wish I knew what to do now," she whispered. Her eyes grew wide as she saw her necklace once again shine bright. As the light receded, a familiar form stood in front of her.  
  
"Hello, child," greeted the old woman.  
  
^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^  
  
The Quests and Bannons had all gathered in Sarah's room to assess the situation.  
  
"It had to be Surd," Jonny insisted. "He came after us at the beach the other day. Jess and I assumed he was after us, but it seems now that it is just as likely he was after Sarah."  
  
"Yeah, but why?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Hadji, check the Questworld mainframe. See if you can find any leaks in the security firewall," Benton instructed.  
  
"Do you think he hacked the system?" Jonny asked.  
  
"It's a long shot, but it is possible. It wouldn't have been the first time." Dr. Quest looked to Race. "You've been quiet. What do you think?"  
  
Race looked at the doctor with furrowed brows. "I think we need to find her. Surd works fast, so we won't have much time. We need to find him."  
  
"You were right," Hadji stated to Dr. Quest. "It appears the system was hacked into recently. By the looks of it, they spent a good deal of time reviewing the information we gathered about Sarah, including all the research done with her necklace."  
  
"Good, now see if you can trace the source."  
  
"I've already done it." Hadji quipped. "I have a lock on it. They're only about 50 miles from here."  
  
"What are we waiting here for," Jonny said, heading for the door. "Let's go!"  
  
^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^  
  
Sarah stared at the woman who stood before her, barely believing her eyes. "I-It's you! But how. . . who are. . .why did you. . .?" The questions all ran together in her mind making it impossible to think straight.  
  
The woman simply smiled. "I expected you might have a few questions. To be frank, I was a little surprised it took you this long to make the wish you did. When I was in your shoes, I think I only lasted a few hours before I made the same wish."  
  
"When you were in my shoes?!" Sarah repeated as her jaw dropped.  
  
"Years and years ago," Rose chuckled. "You remember me saying you reminded me of myself, right? Well, when I was about your age, an old man gave me the same necklace you're wearing." Without thinking, Sarah's hands moved to touch the necklace. "Not long after that, I began an amazing journey, just like the one you've just started."  
  
"You knew what would happen? You mean you did this on purpose?" Sarah yelled, sudden anger flaring.  
  
Rose gave her a stern look. "Now look here, young lady. That necklace is a gift. It's not just some old piece of memorabilia. You are the one who wanted more adventure in your life. If you didn't, the necklace wouldn't have worked. It's that simple."  
  
With that last statement, all Sarah's anger seemed to shrivel up and die away. "I guess I did want something to happen."  
  
"And it did, didn't it?" Rose confirmed.  
  
"So, your saying that if I didn't want this, it really wouldn't have happened?" Sarah asked, still confused.  
  
"That's right," Rose said gently. "You see, the necklace is special. It has a power of its own to help make your wishes come true, but the necklace is nothing without true heartfelt intent." Rose walked over and put an arm around the child. "Everyone makes wishes. But you, you're special, just like that necklace. I saw it in you that day at the park. You've got something big inside of you just waiting to bust out and show itself. You just need to believe in yourself. Trust your heart to do what is right." Rose looked Sarah in the eye giving her a quick wink. "And in the meantime, have some fun."  
  
Sarah smiled at Rose, giving her a weak giggle.  
  
Rose gave her a pat on the back before standing up again. "There now, feel better?"  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
Rose gave her a broad smile. "Good. Have fun then. Maybe I'll see you again."  
  
Sarah was about to say something when in a flash of light as brilliant as the last, Rose was gone. She stared at the spot that had so recently been occupied by the old woman.  
  
The sound of the door opening jarred her out of her reverie. She turned her head to see one of Surd's lackeys standing in the doorway. "You ready to talk?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Sarah looked him in the eye. Her decision had been made and for the first time since she had arrived in this world, she knew exactly what to do. "Take me to Surd."  
  
^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^  
  
Okay, after all this time, I know it's awful to leave you with a short chapter, but in my defense, I tried to answer a lot of questions. This was also the only good stopping point I could find. Now that I have the plot sorted out though, I promise to get the next chapter out ASAP. So I hope you liked it. I think it turned out rather well all things considered, to be honest, I like it better than the original. But it is you I aim to please, so tell me what you think!  
  
P.S.- Couldn't you just see the commercial breaks in this! I had to laugh at that a bit myself. 


	6. Rescued?

A/N: I go and tell you I won't take as long for this update and what happens? More writer's block! So again, I am sorry for the long delay. I was just stumped as to how to begin this chapter. I could see the rest of it, but the beginning eluded me. Well, I hope you are happy with this chapter. I'm getting near the end (None of my stories are all that long), probably only a few more chapters to go. So Enjoy!

BTW, Thanks to my new reviewers, but an especially big thanks to Palin1 who has been following this from the beginning!

Palin1: Quick explanation to answer your question about why Surd want to go to Sarah's dimension. The explanation is simple. . . it just requires a little faith and imagination on your part. Basically my thoughts were that Surd believes there is a possibility that in another dimension there will possibly be some way to cure his condition. You would think Questworld would be enough for him, but hey, he doesn't know it's better than anything Sarah's world could give him. So, I know it's lame, but like I said, I wrote this a while ago, and back then, that is the best I could do. Hope it's all right!

Chapter 6: Rescued?

By: Ks-Starshine

From a distance Sarah appeared perfectly calm. Her stature was one of poise and strength, her face relaxed. It was only her eyes that betrayed her purpose. Staring straight ahead at Surd, her bright, blue eyes burned with fiery venom. With her arms crossed across her chest, she stood fingering her necklace, gathering her thoughts and biding her time.

Surd mentally smirked at the girl before him. "Are you ready to tell me how you came here or do my associates need to help remind you?" He was answered by silence. Not one to be ignored, he demanded "Did you hear me! You have one last chance to tell me!"

"No," Sarah calmly replied as she let the necklace fall back to her chest. Several large men began to advance on her. "I will never help you."

"We'll see about that," Surd barked. Before he could say another word, alarms began to sound and red lights flashed around the room. Everyone froze and looked to Surd for orders. "What's going on?" he yelled.

"It seems someone got through security block 1. They appear to be headed this way," one of his underlings reported.

"Quest," hissed Surd. Pointing at a group of henchmen, he ordered, "You there, go stop them. And bring them to me."

Momentarily forgotten, Sarah had begun to back out of the room for one last attempt at escape only to be intercepted at the doorway by Julia.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to leave without saying goodbye?" Julia quipped. "Surd isn't finished with you yet."

Sarah rounded on her paralyzed host. "What do you want from me?" she screamed. "You want to know how I got here? Why? Are you stupid enough to think that will help you accomplish anything? And on top of it all, you actually expect me to voluntarily help you? How dumb do you think I am? Even if you succeeded, it would only endanger everything and everyone I care about!"

"Not everyone. . .," Surd replied.

"What are you talk. . ." Sarah fell silent as he directed her eyes to the security screens where she saw the Quests and Bannons racing down a hallway, unaware of Surds men waiting for them around the next corner.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Following Hadji's trace, it was easy to track down Surd's hovercraft. Now all they had to do was get inside without being detected. That was one task easier said than done. Hadji tried to do a security sweep with his computer, searching for any weak points. It looked as though there was only one entrance left unguarded. It was a small trash chute on the bottom of the craft. With Races expertise, they were able to open the compartment and climb in. Race worked on the door to escape that room next. However, the alarms sounded the minute they opened the door.

"Everyone stay together!" Race yelled over the alarms. "Follow me. I'd bet you anything he has her in the main control room."

They ran down the hall keeping close, feeling ready for whatever Surd might throw at them.

'I just hope we're not too late!' Jonny thought.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Sarah stood transfixed, staring at the monitors in front of her as she watched her new friends run toward their attackers. They never had a chance. She watched as they rounded a corner running straight into about twenty of Surds large henchmen. Race fought hard and took out several, but he couldn't fight them all. Jonny and the others tried their best, but they too were soon overwhelmed. Sarah could see them yelling, but with no sound, she couldn't make out what they said, but she liked to believe they spoke words of encouragement to each other even as they were being overtaken.

She watched as their arms were pulled harshly behind them and they were lead away, leaving the screen blank. A single tear slipped silently down her cheek. There would be no dramatic rescue for her. If she wanted to save her friends, she would have to face Surd alone.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

I know, it is the shortest chapter so far. I am having major writer's block issues. I'm really not all that happy with how this chapter turned out. I hope you liked it though. I am going to try to put out the next chapter later tonight. I will be able to pick up with where I had my original plot line earlier, so it should go much more smoothly. Please R&R, even if it sucked. Let me know!


	7. Finding the Power Within

A/N: Thank you so much for your support, Palin1. You help inspire me to write and work hard at my writing. Well, I don't have much more to say, so on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story but Sarah. Sorry Jonny, next time. 

v v v v v v v v v v v v v v

Chapter 7: Finding the Power Within

By: Ks-Starshne

Sarah watched over her left shoulder as the Quests and Bannons had their hands tied behind their backs, surrounded by men holding guns at them. Across their faces she observed an array of emotion: fear, anger, worry, determination, opposition, encouragement. Watching as their emotions flickered back and forth, she forced herself to look back into the face of their common foe.

"Let them go," she said calmly. "I'm the one who has what you want. I'll tell you everything I know."

"Oh, but I don't believe you," Surd replied. "Once you have told me all I want to know, maybe then we can discuss their release, but for now they make for a rather nice. . . persuasion, don't you think?"

"You sicken me," Sarah spat at him.

"Just tell me what I want to know!" he barked.

"Don't yell at her, you slime!" Jonny called out

"Silence you brat! This doesn't concern you." Surd turned back to Sarah. "Tell me!"

"Sarah can't tell you what she doesn't know!" Jonny tried to explain.

He didn't know what had happened in his absence. He didn't realize how wrong he was. Surd knew, though. He could see the change in her eyes. They no longer held the blind fear of confusion they had held when she first arrived. They were now masked. She was hiding something. Surd knew it, and he was going to find out what it was.

"Julia!" beckoned Surd. "Bring the brat boy over here. I think the girl needs incentive."

Julia roughly pulled Jonny away from the rest of the group amid their threats and pleas to stop. Cocking her gun, she placed it at Jonny's temple. "Feel like talking now?" she growled.

Sarah's eyes darted from Jonny to the gun to Surd. Her hands once more resting on her necklace, Sarah gathered her strength. "I came for the simple reason that I wished I could."

"Not good enough girl," hissed Surd.

"Wait!" Sarah cried out, afraid he might order something rash. "Let me explain." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clearing her thoughts and centering her resolve. She could feel her strength gathering near her heart, just below the surface of her skin where her necklace lay. "The woman who gave me this necklace told me that because it was my hearts strongest desire to find adventure, the necklace granted my wish."

"So all the power is in the necklace, is it? If that is all you have to do, I don't even have to bother traveling dimensions, . . . yet, that is. I can easily wish for my old healthy body again! Bring it over here!" Surd ordered.

"Sarah, don't! You can't let him have all that power!" Jonny yelled.

With barely a glance at her friends being held hostage, Sarah ripped the jewelry from around her neck and walked forward to place it in Surds hand. As the necklace left her touch, she seemed to feel a lurch in her chest. It didn't feel right.

'I had no choice,' she thought to herself as a tear traced her cheek. She looked at Jonny with watery eyes, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I've got it!" Surd cried. "Now to see if it really works."

"You said you'd let them go if I told you!" Sarah said.

"Not just yet," Surd remarked. "How do I know you told the truth? First for a little test." Looking at the necklace, Surd called out, "I wish I were once again young, healthy, and free from this paralyzed body!"

Silence dominated the room as all eyes turned to Surd. Everyone waited to see what would happen. When nothing happened, they watched to see how he planned to retaliate for her obvious lie.

"It didn't work!" he screamed. "You lied!"

Sara glared at him. "I never lie. I told you it worked for me because the wish was my heartfelt desire. My heart never wished for you to regain your past form and the magic of the necklace could care less what your cold heart wants."

Rage burned in Surds eyes. "Kill them!" he cried out. "Kill them all!"

"I don't think so!" Race stated. While everyone had been watching the scene between Sarah and Surd at the center of the room, Race had apparently been unobserved as he worked at the ropes that bound him. Using his own methods, Hadji had done the same. Together they had freed Jessie and Dr. Quest. Now the group ran full force at Surd and Julia, knowing they had to get to Jonny and Sarah before it was too late.

The room was suddenly a mass of confusion. Surds men fought Jonny's group who in turn fought back. Race had reached Jonny before Julia had time to use her gun. Quickly knocking the gun out of her hands, he knocked her unconscious with one punch. Race untied Jonny and ran to help Sarah only to come to a sudden halt as his eyes grew wide with shock. Soon most everyone had stopped their fighting to turn in her direction and see what was going on. Nobody knew what was happening, not even Sarah.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Sarah was filled with fear as she heard Surd order all of them to be killed. Fear was quickly replaced by anger, though. She realized that even if she didn't get out alive, her work wasn't done. She had to teach Surd a lesson. Nobody messes with Sarah Wilkins' friends.

She didn't know what was happening when it started. A glow began to form near her heart, where the necklace would have rested had she still been wearing it. The glow was, in fact, the same she saw when the necklace granted her wishes before. This time, however, the glow was ten times as bright and held a palpable power within it. Sarah now understood why it was so important that the wishes were her hearts desire. It was because while the necklace opened her eyes to it, it was always her heart that was capable of fulfilling her wishes. Sarah closed her eyes and let herself believe that this time she could do it, she could make her own wish come true. She believed in herself. She had found her faith.


	8. Fighting Back

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonny Quest characters. I own Sarah though, so just go ahead and try to steal her character. . .I could use some cash.

Chapter 8: Fighting Back

By: Ks-Starshine

The glow around Sarah grew and she closed her eyes as she felt her body pulse with energy. She could feel it traveling through her veins and gathering around her heart.

"Kill her!" Surd screamed. He had abandoned the idea of using her powers for his benefit and now hoped only to escape with his life.

Nobody moved to fulfill his order, though. Every person in the room was frozen in place, staring at the scene unfolding before them.

Sarah opened her eyes and they immediately latched onto Surd's helpless form. In the silence, she could hear him let out a gasp as their eyes locked. He saw his fate in their depths.

"I made no outward threat to you, yet you forcefully kidnapped me. I begged for the release of my friends, yet you order their death. I even told you everything you asked to know, only to be met with deceit and spite," Sarah calmly said, her eyes never leaving their prey. "You think you are going to kill me and my friends? I am afraid I'll have to oppose that decision."

Surd gave an inward cringe as Sarah began to advance slowly toward him, continuing her icy stare.

"I told you the necklace let me have my heart's desire. I realize now, though, that the necklace is only the gateway. I make my own wishes come true." Sarah now stood directly in front of Surd. She reached into his unmoving hand and lifted her necklace to place it lightly back around her own neck. Keeping her head level with Surd's and only inches from his eyes, she whispered, "Do you want to know what I'm wishing right now?"

Sarah stood straight once again and frowned at the man before her. "I said," she stated loud enough for all to hear, "do you want to know what I'm wishing right this very moment!" Silence answered her. "I might wish that you and that disgusting waste of space that serves as your body would disappear off the face of the Earth so you could no longer plague the world with your miserable existence, . . .I don't wish that though. That is too good for you. You and your minions have destroyed so many lives, including your own. You spend all your time wishing you were someone else or had someone else's life, when you could be out there living your own. It seems you can't even be happy in Questworld anymore. You've had your chance time and time again to reform but you never do it. You just continue to cause pain. So what do I wish you ask?"

Throughout her speech, the glowing energy surrounding Sarah swirled and pulsed as if accentuating her various points. Now, Sarah raised her arms in front of her with her elbows still bent. The glow seemed to flux inward to intensify in between the palms of her hands. As the tension in the room grew thick, she let out a cry of rage. She threw her arms above her head as she was thrown backwards by the explosion of energy that she emitted.

Electronic equipment shorted out and everyone able scrambled for the exits as fires were beginning to be kindled. Jonny fought his way to where Sarah lay unconscious on the floor. Quickly picking her up, he ran for the exits along with the rest of them. Once outside, he laid her on the grass. She appeared to be fine. There were no apparent injuries; she was just weak and tired. Hearing sirens, he looked up to watch as ambulances and fire engines approached, obviously tipped off by the smoke streaming out of the craft.

Jonny saw his dad, Hadji and Jesse also gathered around Sarah, but not Race. Looking around, he couldn't see Race anywhere. 'Oh God! He's still in there!' he thought.

"Dad, Race isn't in that fire is he!" he yelled above the sirens.

"He was right behind me when we left," Dr. Quest answered. "He said he had to go back. I'm sure he'll be right out."

As if on cue, Race stumbled out the nearest exit dragging Surd and Julia behind him. "The other men all helped each other escape, but it looks like none of them wanted to waste their time on these two," he grunted as he dropped them roughly on the ground. "Dying in a fire was too good for the likes of them. We can let the police take it from here." Shifting his focus, he asked, "Is everyone else okay? How's Sarah?"

"She'll be fine, she just needs some rest," answered Dr. Quest. "Let's go home."

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Sarah's eye's slowly fluttered open. She quickly realized she was back in her room at the Quest Manor. She braced her hands behind her to sit up when she suddenly noticed the weight next to her on the bed. To her left, apparently Jonny's vigil over her had been too exhausting and his head and arms rested on the soft mattress in a quiet slumber. 'He looks so cute asleep,' she thought. She blushed and let out a small giggle at that thought.

Hearing her giggle, Jonny began to stir. Seeing she was awake, he quickly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, you really are a genius!" Sarah joked with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Sarah stretched a little, judging for herself how she felt. "Not bad. Actually, I feel pretty good. How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a couple days," he replied.

"A couple days?" she blinked in shock.

"Hey, you were pretty tough back there, you needed your rest. Are you hungry?"

"Starved!" she said, getting out of bed. "Let me clean up a bit and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Alright, I let everyone else know you're doing better," he said as he headed for the door. Stopping just before he shut the door behind him, he added, "I'm glad your back."

Sarah just smiled after him. "I'm glad to be back."

v v v v v v v v v v v v

Sarah was greeted with many hellos and hugs upon entering the kitchen. Everyone laughed and talked happily as they ate. When they had all finally decided they were full, they moved out onto the patio to sit in the sun.

"You know, you were pretty amazing back there," commented Dr. Quest. "I want to thank you. You saved the life of my son and all the rest of us as well."

"I was just a distraction. You guys did all the real fighting," she humbly remarked.

"That was no mere distraction," barked Race. "That was something all right."

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. "You seemed different. Did something happen before we got there?"

Fidgeting with her necklace, Sarah described her encounter with Rose to her captive audience. "I guess the power was in me the whole time. She helped me find it and thinking of all of you guided me to use it."

Hadji was giving her a confused look. "I still don't understand one thing. Before all your. . .shall we say, pyrotechnics, you were about to disclose your wish to Surd, but you never did. Why did you not make your wish?"

The smile melted off Sarah's face. "I did make a wish. Didn't you notice?" Meeting only quizzical faces, she explained further. "Surd has been to every maximum security prison there is. It makes no difference where he goes, he always either escapes or gets off easy because he is disabled and gets pity. I sent him into a prison from which he can never escape."

"But he was still there. Race dragged his body out personally. They just carted him off to the regular prison," argued Jonny.

"His body may be in a prison cell, but I took away his ability to communicate with the outside world. He can't even get into Questworld now. He is truly for all intents and purposes, a human shell. He won't hurt anyone again." Sarah solemnly looked around the room. Gratefully, she saw acceptance in their eyes. She had been worried they would think her wish too extreme. She was glad they seemed to understand.

They continued to sit outside and talk for some time, even taking their lunch out there. As dusk began to set in, they silently watched the sunset. A peaceful smile crept onto her lips and her fingers once again played upon the pennies hanging around her neck. 'I think this is the best gift I've ever gotten,' she thought. 'Thank you, Rose. Thank you.'

Closing her eyes to listen to the sounds of the approaching evening, she never noticed the light begin to envelope her. The last thing she heard was Jonny call out her name, but it sounded muffled and far away. Sarah opened her eye's to find she was no longer on the Quest's patio. She sat in a dense forest and somehow her backpack of books was at her side. Furrowing her brows, she looked around confused before a smile lit up her face.

"And the next adventure begins. . ." she said to herself before setting off to find out where she had been taken this time.

v v v v v v v v v v v v

The End!

I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it. I can't thank you enough for your wonderful reviews. Palin1- I seriously thought my cheeks would break I was smiling so big after reading your last review. THANK YOU! I am sorry to have kept you so long with the cliffhanger. If I had had the time, after I received that e-mail, I would have updated immediately, but I have been working and they tend to frown on ignoring your work to write a story. I don't know why? Bosses are weird.

Anyway, if you want to read more about the exciting adventures of Sarah, stay tuned. I have a Harry Potter adventure all written up and X-men halfway done. I hope to have you review in the future, because you are my favorite reviewer! (Palin1 is that is) (.)

Until next time!


End file.
